Ranma's Journal
by Jubei2
Summary: I wasn't sure of the genre, and this is only a prologe. Hope it's allright.
1. Ranma's Journal

Note: All character rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic.  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
Ranma was a little kid talking to his mom.  
  
"Why aren't you coming with us mom?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Mommy has to stay here for awhile. You just make sure you do as your father says."  
  
"Okay." He said sweetly.  
  
"Before you leave I want to give you this." Nodaka said as she handed him a nice book  
  
bound together with ribbon, and held in a folder. "It's a journal for you to write all your  
  
thoughts and feelings. You can even add more pages if you run out. If you ever need to  
  
know one thing this is yours and no one can take it away."  
  
"Okay" he said as he watched his mom put it in a secret pocket in his backpack.  
  
"Remember where it is."  
  
"I will he said"  
  
* * * Flash forward * * * Ranma was very tired. It had been five years since he had left home and he didn't  
  
remember anything but training.  
  
"Man I'm tired" he said aloud to himself. "I sure wish pop wouldn't try so hard. Well at  
  
least we've stopped moving around for awhile, and I get a break when I go to school  
  
tomorrow. I guess I should start unpacking my things. Hey, what's this flap? I guess I  
  
never noticed it before since my backpack was always full."  
  
Ranma pulled out the book and seen what it was.  
  
"Well I guess I should use it."  
  
* * *  
  
Well this is just my prologue. Chapter 2 will be longer, and is about half done. Things  
  
won't start to get interesting until about chapter 3, but I still suggest that you read it. Let  
  
me have your suggestions, and let me know where to improve myself. Oh, and in case  
  
you're wondering, this isn't going to be overly depressing like some of my other fanfics.  
  
I think I'll probably have the next chapter up in a couple of days. So until then, goodbye,  
  
and may evil become confused on its way to your house. 


	2. Akane Finds the Book

Ranma's Journal # 2  
Ranma Gets Home  
  
Once again all character rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, hope that this will be a good continuation.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane was furious. Everyone was gone except for her and Kasumi. Ranma and both  
  
their fathers had gone on a training trip with Happosai, and Nabiki was representing their  
  
school at a high school business convention. Kasumi had asked Akane to help her clean.  
  
She didn't mind this, but she ended up having to clean Ranma's room. She didn't feel  
  
she should have to clean his room when he always insulted her. As she continued to  
  
think of the insults she kept getting more and more angry. Eventually she got so angry  
  
that she had to let it out and she threw the weight she had just picked up into the closet. It  
  
hit the floor and made a hole. She sighed at the fact that she had just made more work for  
  
herself as she went to clean up the mess she had made. As she began to take the broken  
  
wood out of the hole, she noticed an old book held together with a piece of twine. She  
  
picked it up and read the very faded letters on the front.  
  
"R A N M A ' S J O U R N A L" she read aloud. She was slightly surprised. She  
  
didn't think Ranma was the journal type. She knew that she should put it back, but  
  
something compelled her to keep it.  
  
I Akane thought  
  
"What was that noise I just heard?" Kasumi asked as she poked her head through the  
  
door.  
  
"Oh nothing!" said Akane quickly hiding the journal behind her back. "I just dropped  
  
something."  
  
"Well do be careful Akane." Said Kasumi in a slightly nagging tone, "I don't want you to  
  
break anything."  
  
"Okay Kasumi." Replied Akane.  
  
thought Kasumi as she returned downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Ranma, the fathers, and Happosai returned, all a bit lumpy with bruises.  
  
"Oh, what are you doing home so early?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Happosai got us in trouble with a nearby town and we had to come home early." Said  
  
Ranma. "I'm going to go for a long bath, and then I'm going to bed."  
  
Akane heard this and quickly ran to Nabiki's room.  
  
I need to scan and print this before Ranma gets out of his bath. I'll leave a note for  
  
Nabiki so she doesn't accuse Ranma. Hopefully she won't overcharge me  
  
Somehow Akane managed to scan and print all of Ranma's journal and replace it before  
  
he got out of his bath. As she went to sleep that night she could hardly wait for a chance  
  
to read the journal the next day.  
  
* * *  
  
I know, I know, I've been stalling, but I promise you that my next fic will actually  
  
include some pages of his journal. In fact I will start it as soon as this is posted. Hope  
  
this was cliffhangery enough for you. 


End file.
